Cuando la muerte no es el fin
by Starbell Cat
Summary: Fudou murió y Kidou intenta hacer una nueva vida sin él. Kidou se encuentra un día con alguien que tiene la voz exactamente igual a la de Fudou. Pero no puede ser él. ¿O sí?
1. Resurrección

_**Bien os traigo mi primer fic largo. Es un fic extraño que nació de un sueño que tuve hace unos años y yo, como todavía me acuerda, lo adapté a Inazuma eleven. En esta ocasión mi hermana no me ayuda, principalmente porque no tiene idea de que lo estoy escribiendo.**_

_**Otra cosa este fic tenía que ser romance/drama pero siempre le termino añadiendo humor y no sé por qué. Será que soy demasiado positiva.**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: El día en el que mi perro me hable será porque a level-5 le entraron ganas de regalarme Inazuma eleven, hasta que eso pase continuará siendo de level-5 ¬¬ **

_** Resurrección**_

_"Dicen que cuando alguien muere de forma cruel a veces se lleva una profunda tristeza junto con su alma al otro mundo. Y a veces solo a veces vuelve a la vida para vengarse"_

Kidou no podía creer que Fudou ya no estuviese. Le dolía muchísimo, más que todo lo que le habían hecho a él.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba Kidou tranquilo en casa de Fudou esperándolo cuando de repente alguien entró haciendo trizas la puerta._

_-¿Quienes sois? ¿Que queréis?- Eran cuatro adultos jóvenes que venían armados. Un pelinegro (que parecía ser el jefe), un rubio, un pelicastaño y un tipo encapuchado._

_-Hola venimos a arruinar tú vida.- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe. Entones tres lo agarraron para que no se escapara mientras el jefe le pegaba una paliza._

_-No os vais a salir con la vuestra- gritó Kidou intentando soltarse a pesar de sus heridas. Los tres hombres lo sujetaron con más fuerza y el jefe le dio un último golpe que lo dejó atontado._

_-Empiezo yo- dijo el jefe sonriendo. Lo violó y le dejó al siguiente._

_-Me pido ser el siguiente- dijo el pelicastaño con prepotencia. _

_-¿Que ocurre aquí?- preguntó Fudou que llegara en ese momento._

_-¿Fu-Fudou?- tartamudeo Kidou mientras intentaba levantase._

_-Kidou. Malditos bastardos ¡os quiero fuera de mi casa ya!- gritó fuera de sí mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al tipo que estaba más cerca de él, que era el rubio._

_-Ni lo sueñes- el jefe le asestó un navajazo por la espalda a Fudou y este se cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_-¡Fudou!- gritó Kidou y se intentó zafar para ir junto a él pero el encapuchado se lo impidió._

_El pelinegro le asestó un par de puñaladas más haciendo que Fudou perdiera fuerzas y se dejase vencer por el dolor. Intentó ayudar a Kidou pero estaba tan débil que no se ni podía levantar._

_Cuando aquellos tipos terminaran lo que tenían que hacer se fueron dejando a Fudou muriéndose y a Kidou sin dignidad._

_-Fudou- susurró el de rastas arrastrándose para poder estar más cerca de él. Cuando estuvo cerca cogió la cabeza del otro y la puso en su regazo._

_-Escúchame bien Kidou quiero que te olvides de que me conociste y reconstruyas tu vida sin acordarte de mí.- ordenó Fudou débilmente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al de rastas._

_-No me puedes pedir eso porque te quiero. Sabes que no me olvidaré de ti nunca._

_-Imbécil, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando._

_-No puedes obligar a la gente a que cumpla imposibles._

_-Tienes razón- dijo en un susurro- te voy a querer siempre, a donde quiera que vaya siempre estarás presente mi ingenuo e idiota Kidou- le dedicó una sonrisa y el último latido de su corazón al ser que le había enseñado a amar._

_Kidou empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Lloró y lloró hasta que un vecino lo escuchó, fue a mirar lo que ocurría y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Era una tortura recordarlo una y otra vez pero no podía evitarlo y eso lo mataba por dentro. Ya no podía llorar más sus lágrimas se habían terminado y su vida carecía de sentido. Que triste, alguien como él que estaba empezando su vida y ya había olvidado el significado de la felicidad.

-Hermanito hola.- saludó Haruna con una sonrisa para animarlo.

-Hola Haruna- dijo con voz áspera.

-Cuando salgas de aquí me iré a vivir a la mansión Kidou para estar contigo. Tu padre me ayudó a convencer a los míos. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí.- En realidad esto lo animó un poco, aunque no lo demostrase, porque no se iba a sentir tan solo en aquella mansión tan enorme.

-Tendrás que venir al psicólogo dos o tres veces a la semana como mínimo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale.- Dijo él. Su voz carecía de vida pero estaba un poco alegre, por dentro, después de la noticia. Un pequeño progreso ¿no?

**Un año después...**

Kidou empezaba a recuperarse del trauma y ya jugaba un poco al fútbol junto a sus compañeros. Vivir con su hermana le había ayudado mucho ya que ella se preocupaba por él, lo ayudaba, lo distraía...

Kidou iba todas las semanas al cementerio y le contaba todo lo que le pasaba a Fudou. Él sentía que Fudou lo escuchaba allá donde se hallase.

**Un martes a las doce de la noche...**

Todo estaba tranquilo y desierto ya que nadie quería ir a esas horas de la noche al cementerio.

Unos golpes sonaban de una de las tumbas y de pronto esta se abrió. Era la tumba de Akio Fudou. El nombrado salió de ella, caminó un poco, pero como por poco se cae, se agarró a un árbol que estaba cerca. Sus movimientos eran un poco torpes de estar tanto tiempo sin moverse. Estaba perdido, desorientado y para colmo no recordaba nada y no sabía por qué lo habían enterrado.

De golpe un dolor de cabeza muy muy fuerte se apoderó de él devolviéndole los recuerdos. Todos eran bastante buenos, o al menos hasta el momento...

-Ki-Kidou- pronunció con dificultad. Pero unos oscuros recuerdos lo invadieron y lo hicieron retorcerse de dolor, eran los de su muerte.

-Me vengaré, lo haré por Kidou que debió de sufrir mucho con mi muerte.- tenía la respiración acelerada al igual que su corazón. Aunque no latía como antes, ya que estaba muerto evidentemente, pero iba lo más acelerado que podía.

Entonces otros "recuerdos" lo invadieron pero no le sonaban de nada. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco después de morir? ¿O fue por resucitar?

Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la salida y un coche paró frente a él y de él salió un hombre.

-Fudou te estaba esperando. Es hora de que tomes venganza y yo te ayudaré.

-¿Tú? ¿No estabas muerto?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Merezco algún review? Espero que tenga alguno o no continuaré la historia. Sé que no es nada del otro mundo, por eso no la continuaré si no hay alguien a la que le guste.<strong>

**Si la llego a continuar el capitulo 2 no tardará en llegar. A no ser que me surja algún imprevisto.**

**En fin saludos.**

**Se despide Bell.**


	2. ¿vengador o defensor?

**Hola. Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste ^^.**

**Por cierto, siento la tardanza pero facfiction me odiaba y no me dejaba subirlo . **

**¿Vengador o defensor? **

**-**¡Basta!- gritó Kidou a la vez que despertaba.- ¿Es que las pesadillas no van a terminar nunca?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Nuestro estratega sufre de pesadillas desde el día que Fudou murió. Ultimamente parecían haber desaparecido, pero al parecer no lo iban a dejar en paz.

Estaba empapado a causa del sudor. Así que decidió darse una ducha aunque solo fuera la una de la madrugada.

Entró en su baño y abrió la billa. Tenía pensado llenar la bañera y quedarse ahí hasta sentirse relajado. Cuando la bañera estaba llena se quitó el pijama y se metió dentro. El agua empezó destensar sus musculos y poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te mataron? ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí? Tu eras más fuerte y seguro que lo podrías haber superado. En cambio yo no creo que lo pueda superar nunca. Tú me mantenías vivo y feliz en todo momento. Cuando te moriste mi corazón murió contigo, al igual que mis sueños y esperanzas. ¿Será por eso? ¿Será que al morir tú y llevarte mis sueños ahora solo puedo tener pesadillas? Si pudiera verte una vez más aunque fuera una sola, te juro que lo superaría. Solo con verte una vez más. Pero eso es imposible porque tu...tu...¡tú estas muerto y jamás podré volver a ser feliz!- entonces rompió a llorar. Ya hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero esta vez no lo pudo soportar.

**En ese mismo instante pero en otro lugar...**

Fudou se metió en la bañera. Luego de resucitar lo habían traído aquí y le asignaron una habitación. Tambien le dijeron que si quería respuestas tendría que estar presentable. Y bueno en eso tenía razón su nuevo "profe post-resucitatorio", estaba hecho un asco, tenía tierra por todos lados y la ropa en fin...sin comentarios.

-Me duele la cabeza todavía, maldita resaca de recuerdos. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé como está Kidou, después de todo él es el que más sufriócon todo esto. Mi vía fué la más fácil: La muerte. Sin embargo él tuvo que soportar que cuatro hijos de [...] le metieran una paliza y lo violaran. Y con el pago extra de verme morir. Pero cuando pille a esos cuatro van a maldecir a su [...] madre por traerlos al mundo. Que se preparen porque van a saber lo que es sufrir, ¡y todo en primera fila!

Fudou decidió vaciar la bañera y darse una ducha rápida, ya era incapaz de lavarse porque con tanta agua en lo único que pensaba era en Kidou y en su venganza. Dicho y hecho se duchó. Cuando solo le faltaba enjuagarse el cuerpo ocurrió algo terrible.

-Ahhhh. ¡Mierda! Sale agua fría. ¡Voy a fusilar al del suministro de gas!

Cuando se terminó de duchar, después del pequeño contratiempo, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa. Miró en el armario y ¡bingo!

-Me han traído mi ropa. ¿Me estaba esperando? Bueno eso es evidente o por qué iba a estar justo hoy a las doce de la noche en el cementerio.

Ya estaba duchado y vestido, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que lo avisaran. Justo cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la cama, para acostarse un rato, tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- invitó anioso por tener las respuestas que buscaba.

-El señor lo está esperando- informó una especie de sirviente.

-Bien, yo estoy listo, llevame junto él.

-De acuerdo. Sígame por favor.

Anduvieron una eternidad, o eso le pareció a Fudou, y lo único que se veía eran puertas y más puertas. Bueno tambien algún que otro cuadro. Un minuto más tarde el sirviente se paró frente a unas puertas, negras con el picaporte violeta, y llamó.

-Pasad- ordenó una voz al otro lado de las puertas.

-Como ordene- respondió el sirviente al mismo tiempo que abría las puertas.

-Retírate tengo cosas importantes de las que hablar con Fudou.

-Sí señor- y el sirviente desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Fudou ansioso.

-¿Que quieres saber?- le respondió su "profe" con otra pregunta.

-Kageyama no estoy para juegos, quiero que me lo cuentes todo.- gritó Fudou.

-Está bien empecemos:

Tú ya no eres un humano, eres un resucitado. Los resucitados son humanos que murieron pero dejaron cuentas pendientes en el mundo, por eso tienen que resucitar. Normalmente los resucitados regresan para vengarse, pero hay otro tipo de resucitados que regresan para cuidar a un humano que todavía lo ncesita. Los dos tipos de resucitados se diferencian bien no solo por su misión, sinó tambien por otras cosas.

Los resucitados que tienen como misión vengarse son conocidos como vengadores.

-De verdad, el que inventó los nombres no era muy original.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora déjame continuar.- pidió Kageyama. Mejor dicho, ordenó Kageyama.

Los vengadores no tienen sentimientos. Son fríos, calculadores y crueles. Lo único que tienen en mente es asesinar a las personas que provocaron su muerte.

-Entonces yo soy de ese grupo ¿no?- preguntó Fudou interesado por el tema.

-Algo así pero no del todo.

-¿Que?

-Si me dejas terminar lo entenderás todo.

-Pues continúa porque no me estoy enterando de lo que soy.

-El otro tipo de resucitados tienen como misión protejer y defender a un humano. El humano al que protejen y defienden generalmente era alguien muy importante para el resucitado cuando era humano. Este tipo de resucitados tienen sentimientos y anteponen la seguridad del humano que protejen a la suya propia. A este tipo de resucitados se le conoce con el nombre de...

-Ángeles de la guarda.- dijo una voz a espaldas de Fudou. Este se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver al dueño de la voz.

-¿Sakuma?- peguntó Fudou entre sorprendido y molesto.

-El mismo.

-¿No me digas que estas muerto?

-No imbécil. Yo sigo siendo humano.- respondió Sakuma con orgullo.

-¿Entonces soy un "ángel de la guarda"?- Preguntó Fudou a Kageyama, ignorando por completo a Sakuma.

-¡No me ignores!- le gritó Sakuma a Fudou. Cuando éste le iba a responder Kageyama se metió en medio de la disputa.

-¡Callaros los dos!- ordenó con tono amenazante.- Escucha Fudou, tampoco eres un "ángel de la guarda"

- ¡¿Entonces que narices soy?- Preguntó Fudou perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. (**Tiene paciencia, quien lo diría XD**)

-Eres de un tercer grupo.

-¿Pero no había solo dos?

-En teoría. Lo que ocurre es que de éste tercer grupo, casi no hay nadie.

-¿Soy un bicho raro?

-No te preocupes Fudou, siempre lo has sido.- Respondió Sakuma que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

-Como no te calles Sakuma, yo seré el encargado de matarte.- Amenazó Fudou.

-¡He dicho que os calleis! Aquí el único que puede hablar y matar ¡soy yo!- Gritó Kageyama perdiendo la paciencia. (**Hoy todos pierden la paciencia u_uU**)- Como iba diciendo, Fudou tu perteneces al tercer grupo. Este grupo tiene dos misiones: vengarse y hacer de ángel de la guarda. ¿Entiendes? Tú eres un vengador que tiene que acabar con los tipos que te mataron, y tambien un "ángel de la guarda" que tiene que protejer a Kidou.

- Resumiendo, que tengo que matar y protejer al mismo tiempo.

-Guau, lo has etendido, ¿quien lo diría?- intervino Sakuma para meterse un poco con Fudou.

-Pero te aconsejo que no te muestres a Kidou con tu vedadera identidad.- Kageyama dando consejos...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿De verdad queieres que sufra de nuevo?- preguntó Sakuma que había entendido lo que quería decir Kageyama- Quieres que llore otra vez al perderte de nuevo.

-¿Perderme de nuevo? ¿A que te refieres Sakuma?

- Me refiero a que cuando mates a esos tipos y te asegures de que Kidou ya no está en peligro ni nada por el estilo, regresarás a la tumba.

-¿Regresaré a la tumba?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí. Cuando mates a esos tipos volverás a la tumba porque Kidou ya no estará en peligro.- Aclaró Kageyama.

-Entonces...¿solo resucité para eso? ¿No me podré quedar?

-No, no te podrás quedar.

-¿Y si los tipos me vuelven a matar antes de que termine la venganza?

-No te podrán matar porque eres invulnerable. Te pueden herir, meter balazos, acuchillar...pero en menos de un minuto las heridas ya se te habrán curado del todo.- Explicó Kageyama.

-¿Y si me disparan en la cabeza?

-Tambien te curarás.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- Preguntó Fudou desconfiado. ¿Como podía saber tanto ese tipo?

-Lo sé por propia experiencia.

-¿Te metieron un balazo en la cabeza?- Preguntó Sakuma con asombro.

-No, me lo metí yo mismo.- Entonces Sakuma y Fudou se miraron entre sí, con los ojos como platos y diciendose con la mirada: ¡Este tipo está loco!

-¿Que? Tenía ganas de probar a ver que pasaba- reprochó Kageyama como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo que tú digas.- dijeron Sakuma y Fudou a la vez.

-A todo esto ¿cual es tu misión Kageyama? Porque hasta lo que tengo entendido, tú estabas muerto.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto.- respondió Kageyama sonriendo.

-¿Y tú Sakuma? ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

-Pues...¿a tí que te importa?- respondió Sakuma molesto.

-Tsk. A vosotros no hay quien os entienda.- susurró Fudou enfadado.

**En casa de los fubuki...**

-SHIROU- gritó Atsuya entrando de golpe,en la habitación de su hermano y haciendo que éste casi sufriera un ataque cardíaco.

-¿QUE QUIERES ATSUYA? NO VES QUE ESTABA DORMIDO. ¿SABES LO QUE ME CUESTA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO? ADEMÁS ¡SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA!- gritó Shirou al mismo tiempo que pensaba como torturar a su hermano.

-Se me ocurrió una manera de hacer que Kidou no esté deprimido.- dijo Atsuya sonriendo.

-¿A sí? ¿Cual?- preguntó Shirou, ahora interesado.

-Ya lo sabrás mañana- dijo Atsuya todavía sonriendo.

-Atsuya , ¡tú eres capaz de hundirlo más en su depresión!

-No te preocupes ji ji ji ji.

-Atsuya, no sé por qué pero me das miedo. A saber lo que le harás al pobre Kidou.

-No es nada malo, ya verás- dijo Atsuya marchandose de la habitación de su hermano.

-Por cierto, si no me lo ibas a contar ¿PARA QUE ME DESPIERTAS?- pero Atsuya ya se había marchado a su habitación.

-Definitivamente me dá miedo lo que le puede hacer a Kidou. Voy a tener que vigilarlo muy de cerca.- Se dijo Shirou a sí mismo.

**Volvemos con Fudou, Sakuma y Kageyama...**

- No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que le ocurrirá algo malo a Kidou.- dijo Fudou.

-Eso se llama predicción- dijo Sakuma- probablemente lo tengas que ir a ayudar.

-¿Cuando?- preguntó Fudou aterrado.

-Y yo que sé. Eres tú el de las predicciónes.

-Creo que mañana...- susurró Fudou.

-Entonces mañana tienes que vigilar a tú protegido.- suspiró Kageyama con cansancio. Llevaba varias noches sin descansar.

-Como alguien se atreva a hacerle algo a mi Kidou, lo último que va a ver es a mí corriendo tras él con un arsenal de armas.- Gritó Fudou con una sonrisa macabra.

-Pobre Kidou. Que angel de la guarda le fué tocar.- resopló Sakuma mientras una gota resvalaba por su cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que fue algo soso pero esto se va a poner mejor. Os adelanto que en el próximo capitulo Fudou y Kidou se encuentran. ¿Os interesa? Pues dejarme algún review.<strong>

**¿Que hará Atsuya? ¿Será asesinado por Fudou? ¿Que pinta Sakuma en todo esto? ¿Cuál será la misión de Kageyama? ¿Me dejareis algún review? A se me olvidaba ¿Fudou asesinará al del suministro de gas? XD**

**Agradecimientos: Pau-chan Espitia, Shouko-Marigold, Shaty Ana, AL3X LINTU, , Alone Darko y a todos los que leyeron mi historia pero no dejaron review os animo a dejarme uno, que me alegra la vida.**

**Se despide Starbell Cat. BYE!**


	3. ¡Atsuya!

**He aquí el capitulo 3. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece. Cuando alguno de los personajes salga de la pantalla de mi ordenador y me diga que me va a denunciar por maltrato psicológico, ese día level-5 me lo regalará y yo me vengaré por denunciarme (muahahaha).**

**En fin dejemonos de paranoias y empecemos.**

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Atsuya!<strong>

-Kidou como no te levantes te haré una foto en pijama y se la enseñaré a todo el instituto.- Amenazó Haruna que estaba entre tirarle algo a la cabeza a su hermano o subirse por las paredes de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Ya voy- dijo Kidou mientras desenterraba su cara de la almohada. Entonces a Haruna estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

-Kidou ¿que demonios te ha pasado? Tienes exáctamente las mismas ojeras que yo tendría si no durmiera en un mes.

-Fueron pesadillas. Han vuelto.

-No me digas. Ahora que parecía que ya te habían dejado en paz.

-No creo que me dejen en paz jamás.

-¡Ánimo Kidou! Trata de ser positivo.

-Lo que tú digas, ahora déjame ponerme la ropa.

-¿No te vas a dar un baño?

-He trasnochado así que ya me he bañado, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, entonces me voy. Te espero el el comedor.

-Vale Haruna.

Kidou se vistió y bajó. Luego ambos hermanos desayunaron.

-¿Kidou hoy no llevas tus googles?

-Hoy no. Estoy a ver si con esta cara los profes se apiadan de mí y no me ponen los exámenes de hoy.

-No creo que funcione pero en fin...

**En casa de los Fubuki...**

-Shirou esto que te voy a decir ahora, solo lo vas a oír una vez en la vida saliendo de mi boca. ¡Quieres hacer el favor de apurarte que vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡SI NO ME HUBIESES DESPERTADO POR LA NOCHE, ESTO NO ESTARÍA PASANDO!- le gritó Shirou enfadado.

-Venga hombre, eso no fué nada.

-Te voy a matar. Grrr.- amenazó Shirou.

-El gruñido no te quedó muy bien pero en fin...

-Vamos- dijo Shirou cogiendo de la mano a su hermano y empezando a correr hacia la puerta para irse.

-Sí, mucha prisa ahora.

-Corre y calla Atsuya, que estoy de mal humor.

Cuando ya llevaban corriendo un buen tramo, se encontraron con Kidou y Haruna. A Atsuya por poco le dá un patatús al verle la cara a Kidou.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado?- Preguntó Atsuya.

-¿Tú que crees?

-No sabes que es malo ver esa clase de peliculas toda la noche.- Bromeó Atsuya. Los tres presentes se sonrojaron violentamente. ¿Como podía Atsuya tener esas ocurrencias?

-¡Que dices animal! ¡En mi vida he visto esa clase de peliculas!- le gritó Kidou a punto de pegarle un puñetazo. Lo de no dormir sacaba sus instintos asesinos. (**Le pasa como a mí**)

-Puede que no, pero Fudou se habrá encargado de transmitirte sus enseñanzas. ¿no? Je je.- Este comentario hizo que Kidou se pusiese más rojo todavía, que Haruna se empezara a traumar imaginando cosas y que Shirou se estuviese imaginando mil y una formas de asesinar a su hermano por bocazas.

-Atsuya Fubuki, como se te ocurra volver a hacer un comentario sobre eso, te arrastraré por toda la ciudad y cuando tengas cada centímetro de tu cuerpo a carne viva, te tire de la torre del parque. ¿Me has entendido?- Preguntó Kidou con una calma que hasta daba miedo.

-Oído cocina.- Respondió Atsuya intimidado por las caras de psicópatas con desvelos noctúrnos de Kidou y de su hermano y por la cara de la pobre Haruna, que en estos momentos era indescifrable.

Luego de la "animada" charla, las dos parejas de hermanos se separaron para hablar de sus cosas.

-No sé yo si comenzar mi plan "anti depresión"- comenzó a decir Atsuya a su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Míralo, parece un cadáver andante. Creo que no va a tener muy buenos reflejos.

-¿Necesita reflejos? Cada vez más me convenzo de que tu plan es siniestro y malvado.

-No hombre no, no te preocupes.

-Cuánto más me lo dices, más miedo me entra.

-Que exágerado, ni que lo fuera a matar.

-Uhm.

-Además si le llegará a hacer algo, Fu...- empezó a decir Atsuya que se paró de golpe.

-¿Fu? ¿Eso que quiere decir?

-No nada, no me hagas caso.- "Mierda, casi digo algo que no debo decir. Tengo que tener cuidado"

Llegaron al instituto y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Luego de dos estresantes clases, se reunieron todos en la cafetería.

-Tengo ganas de beber, vengo ahora.- Informó Kidou.

-No, espera. Ya voy yo que tembien tengo sed y así no vamos los dos.- Le dijo Atsuya.

-Vale.- le respondió Kidou extrañado. ¿Cuando demonios se había vuelto tan servicial?

Todos los presentes vieron como Atsuya desaparecía para buscar las bebidas. Luego se miraron entre ellos con caras de haber visto un fantasma.

-Creo que se acerca el Apocalipsis.- dijo Endo.

-¿Se golpearía la cabeza?- Se preguntó Hiroto.

-¡Que desastre!- gritó de repente Midorikawa. Todos se giraron a mirarle preocupados.- ¡Se me ha olvidado pedirle que me trajera algo de comer!- Todos se calleron al estilo anime.

- ¿¡Es que no piensas en otra cosa que en comida! - Le preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno... a veces pienso en dormir.- A todos les resbaló una gotita.

**En un lugar apartado...**

-Bien, con estas pastillas antidepresivas que me dió Sakuma se le pasará todo. Según Sakuma que tienen un efecto casi instantáneo y que solo hacen falta dos.

Atsuya vertió dos en la bebida de Kidou pero justo cuando iba a cerrar el bote, este se le resbaló y cayó dentro del baso de Kidou.

-¡Noooo!- entonces cogió el bote de pastillas lo más rápido que pudo pero aún así se le cayeron varias dentro.- Bueno por dos o tres más no creo que le pase nada.

Atsuya cerró el bote, lo metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.

**Ya en la mesa...**

-Aquí tienes- dijo Atsuya entregandole el vaso a Kidou.

-Gracias- le agradeció el de rastas. Bebió tan solo un trago y su cuerpo ya empezó a reaccionar a las patillas.

-¿Que te gustó?- Le preguntó Atsuya.

-Jajajajajajaja- Kidou se empezó a reir como un loco mientras los presentes miraban a Atsuya desconfiados.

-¿Que?- Preguntó el pelirosa con inocencia fingida.

-¿Que había en el vaso?- Preguntó Shirou.

-Refresco- repondió Atsuya.

-Sí ya, y yo soy Papá Noel.

-No me digas, y yo que creía que eras uno de los renos- dijo el pelirosa fingiendo pena.

-¡Atsuya!

-¡Shirou!

-Dime de una puñetera vez que había en ese vaso.- ordenó amenazante el peliplata mientras el resto de los presentes miraban la escena que parecía sacada de una pelicula.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Había refresco! ¿Que quieres? ¿Que te diga los ingredientes?

-Muy bien, si no había nada. ¡Quiero que te bebas lo que queda del refresco de Kidou!- sentenció el peliplata señalando al vaso de refresco.

-¿Q...que?- Preguntó el pelirosa tartamudeando.

-¡Bébetelo pero ya!- le gritó Shirou perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Espera...

-No, bébetelo.

-...¿Donde está Kidou?- preguntó alarmado el pelirosa. Entonces todos giraron la cabeza a donde debería estar Kidou, pero el sitio estaba vacío.

-Demonios, Hay que encontrarlo.- Dijo el peliplata.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Haruna- ¡En su estado a saber lo que le pasa!

-Tienes razón- afirmó Aki- Parecía drogado.

Entonces todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Atsuya.

-Te voy a matar.- Anunció Haruna.

-Mejor despues ¿vale? A no ser que queráis dejar a Kidou vagando por ahí drogado y con un sueño más grande que el Pacífico.

Todos se pusieron a buscar a Kidou. ¿Donde demonios se había metido?

**En algún lugar del instituto, oculto entre las sombras...**

-Atsuya, cuando te pille, cualquier cosa que te hagan los del equipo, parecerán cosquillas en comparación a lo que te voy a hacer yo. Pero ahora tengo que encontrar a Kidou, en ese estado a saber lo que le puede pasar.

Entonces Fudou empezó a buscar por todo el instituo hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Joo, ¿donde estará el baño?- se preguntaba cierto chico de rastas que había llegado a la azotea.- Pues a seguir buscando jajajajajajajaja. ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de reírme?

Se dirigó a la puerta empezó a bajar las escaleras y escuchó como alguien las subía. Justo cuando iba a ver quien las subia perdió el equilibrio y cuando se la iba a pegar sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaban.

Kidou subió la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación. Entonces se dió de cuenta de quien era.

-¿Fu...Fudou?- preguntó entre sorprendido, asustado y feliz

-Sí.

-No puede, ser tu estabas...

-Lo sigo estando.

-¿Que? Pero eso es imp...- Cuando estaba intentando replicar los labios de Fudou lo detuvieron posandose suavemente sobre los suyos. Fué un beso corto y superficial.

Luego Fudou se separó suavemente y miró a Kidou a los ojos. A éste último se le escapó una lágrima que Fudou secó dulcemente con uno de sus pulgares.

-Aunque estea muerto, te protejeré y te querré. No dejaré que te vuelva a pasar nada malo. ¿Entendiste?

Kidou asintió y cayó en la inconsciencia en los brazos de Fudou.

-Duermete. Así es mejor, no debes acordarte de esto. Todo quedará como un sueño para tí, porque con lo drogado que estás...

Fudou lo llevó en brazos a la enfermería, que estaba vacía, y procurando que nadie lo viese. Lo acostó en la camilla y se escondió esperando a que la enfermera llegara. Cuando esta llegó, Fudou se marchó sin ser visto.

-Ahora debo encontrar a Atsuya para matarlo.

Iba tan ensimismado que no se dió cuenta que alguien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que chocó contra él y los dos cayeron de bruces en el suelo.

-Hola Fudou- saludó Atsuya alegremente.

-¿Co...como?

-Hola.

-¿No tendrías que estar asustado o algo?

-Hombre, feo eres, pero no creo que sea para tanto.- le dijo Atsuya que se estaba poniendo de pie.

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡No te parece raro que ande deambulando por aquí, cuando debería estar a cinco metros bajo tierra!

-¡Es verdad! ¿Entonces si tenías que estar enterrado por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó fingiendo que no sabía nada del tema.

-He vuelto para matarte. Cabrón ¿como se te osurre drogar a Kidou y dejarlo por ahí?

-Relájate que te va a dar algo. Y si quieres matarme a la cola, pero te aseguro que es muy larga.

-No, yo no pienso esperar, te voy a matar aquí mismo como que me llamo Akio Fudou.

-Pues yo Atsuya Fubuki, pero ahora me tengo que ir de verdad.

-Ah no, tú no te me escapas.

-Tengo una cita muy importante ¿que te parece mañana a las siete?

-No puedo estoy ocupado.

-Vale pues pon tu el día y la hora.

-¿Que te parece pasado mañana a las siete en el solar abandonado de cerca de tu casa?

-Genial, me biene de perlas. Nos vemos allá entonces. Intentaré que no me mate nadie antes de pasado mañana.

-Eso espero.

Atsuya se despidió con la mano y volvió a correr a toda velocidad dejando a Fudou un poco desconcertado.

-Este chico es muy raro, he tenido que pedir una cita para poder matarlo. En fin...

Fudou levantó la vista y vió como Atsuya cruzaba la calle sin mirar, no vió ese coche, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer es dejar que lo atropellaran.

-¡Atsuya!- gritó Fudou. Entonces quedó en shock al ver quienes iban dentro del coche.- No puede ser...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Un poco? ¿Mucho? Si encuentran algo sin sentido, es porque escribí esto a las dos de la madrugada. ¿Por qué? Porque de día no tengo tiempo.<strong>

**¿Que pasará con Atsuya? ¿Morirá? ¿Quienes irían en el coche? ¿Que hará Fudou ahora? ¿Se acordará Kidou de lo que pasó con Fudou cuando despierte? ¿Podrá Fudou asesinar a Atsuya a pesar de todo?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capi. Agradecimientos: Shaty Ana, AL3X LINTU, Alone Darko, Momo Neko 16, i-chan loveneko, Pau-chan Espitia, **

**Itami-chan: gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes. Lo siento si te traumé jeje. Yo tambien mataría a esos desgraciados, pero mejor lo dejo para Fudou.**

**Al review Anónimo: gracias a tí tambien por tú review y aquí está la conti. Y no, no fué Sakuma el que anda reviviendo a la gente por ahí ^^ Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Ahora un mini adelanto: **

**El título del próximo capi será: _El secreto de Atsuya. Comienza la venganza._**

**-Con esto comienza la venganza.**

**-Él es un ángel también. Tiene que protegerlo.**

**-El pasado no volverá. Hay que afrontarlo, sabemos de sobra que ya no será lo mismo.**

**-Está muy grave. Solo podría salir de esta si existiera un ángel de la guarda que lo proteja.**

**Un abrazo y dejen reviews porfas. En el próximo capi, lo que estábamos esperando. ¡El comienzo de la venganza!**

**BYE! **


	4. El secreto de Atsuya Comienza la vengan

**Hola! Siento mucho no haberlo subido ayer, pero fanfiction no me iba T.T**

**En este capitulo mi prima Miria-chan insistió en ayudarme y me dio varias ideas que llevare a la práctica. Bueno espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: ya sabéis que Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level-5.**

**Ah, u tiene un lenguaje muy al estilo Fudou. Ya me entendéis. **

* * *

><p><strong>El secreto de Atsuya. Comienza la venganza.<strong>

Atsuya se despidió con la mano y volvió a correr a toda velocidad dejando a Fudou un poco desconcertado.

-Este chico es muy raro, he tenido que pedir una cita para poder matarlo. En fin...

Fudou levantó la vista y vió como Atsuya cruzaba la calle sin mirar, no vió ese coche, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer es dejar que lo atropellaran.

-¡Atsuya!- gritó Fudou. Entonces quedó en shock al ver quienes iban dentro del coche.- No puede ser...

Fudou salió disparado hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Atsuya tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-Atsuya- llamó Fudou mientras se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo. Le tomó el pulso, era muy débil. La gente se empezaba a reunir alrededor de ellos y Fudou seguía medio en shock al recordar quienes iban dentro del coche.

-LLamad a una ambulancia.- Ordenó Fudou mientras el cogia su propio móvil y llamaba a Sakuma.

-Sakuma, necesito tu ayuda.

-_¿Que? ¿Se puede saber que has hecho?_

-Es Atsuya, él...

_-¿Atsuya? ¿Que le ha ocurrido?_- Preguntó con un tono preocupado en su voz.

-Lo han atropellado.

-_No puede ser..._

-Sí puede ser. Yo estaba en el momento en el que lo atropellaban. Soy un testigo.

_-¿Donde estás?_

-Estoy con él. Un hombre calvo está llamando a una ambulancia.

-_Nos vemos en el hospital. Ah, y no llames a Shirou por el momento._

-¿Por qué?

_-Porque hay algo que debes saber. Ya hablamos despues del tema, ahora te dejo.-_ Y Sakuma colgó.

La ambulancia llegó unos pocos minutos despues.

-Yo voy con él.- Dijo Fudou a uno de los médicos que venían en la ambulancia.

-Lo siento, eres demasiado joven.

-Te he dicho que voy con él- dijo Fudou con cierto toque amenazante en sus palabras.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Eres demasiado joven.

-No, eres tú el que no lo entiendes. Voy a ir con él te guste o no. Me importa una mierda lo que vosotros opineis. Y si no quieres que te pegue la paliza más grande de tu puta vida, me dejarás subir a esa maldita ambulancia sin mediar palabra y sin oponer resistencia. ¿Me has oído?- Amenazó Fudou mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono más oscuro con ciertos destellos rojizos. Esto asustó al médico que lo dejó subir a la ambulancia sin ninguna objeción más.

**En la enfermería del instituto...**

Cierto estratega de rastas abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba desorientado y no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado. Miró a su alrededor y pronto dedujo el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Ah, estoy como si me metieran una paliza y luego una apisonadora me pasara por encima.

Intentó levantarse pero se mareó y se la habría pegado de no ser porque le dió tiempo a sujetarse a la camilla.

-Vamos a recapitular- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se volvía a acostar en la camilla.

-Atsuya me trajo un refresco y me lo bebí. Ese refresco debía tener algo porque enseguida me entraron ganas de reir como un poseso. Atsuya y Shirou se pusieron a discutir, o eso creo, sobre lo que había en esa bebida. Yo me levanté y me fuí en busca del baño, pero con lo ido que estaba llegué a la azotea. Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras y seguir buscando el baño, pero perdí el equilibrio y alguien me sujetó a tiempo. Ese alguien era ¿Fudou? Y me dijo que estaba muerto pero me protegía igual y luego me besó ¿dulcemente?. Vale, la droga hizo que alucinara, Fudou está muerto y enterrado. Además, él nunca me besaría como me besó en mi alucinación. ¿O sí?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando ver a una enfermera. Esta se acercó a él.

-Ya estas despierto. Veo que ultimamente no duermes muy bien ¿no es así?

-Bueno...

-Además de que te has drogado.

-Yo no me he drogado, ha sido Atsuya.

-Bueno, quien fuera. Lo que importa es que esa droga era muy fuerte y no sé hasta que punto pudo afectar a tú sistema nervioso.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Que será mejor hacerte unas pruebas para saber realmente el daño causado.

-Me niego, Atsuya no sería tan idiota como para tanto.- _O eso espero._

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Estoy harto de los hospitales ¿sabe? No pienso volver como paciente en una larga temporada.

-Está bien, pero te recomiendo no volver a drogarte ni a consumir alcohol.

-No se preocupe enfermera, no soy de esa clase de chicos.

**En el hospital...**

Fudou se encontraba en una sala de espera tomando un café, esperando a Sakuma y esperando a saber como estaba Atsuya.

Un doctor apareció y no traía muy buena cara.

-¿Hay algún familiar de Atsuya Fubuki?- Preguntó. Fudou se le acercó.

-No doctor. Su hermano puede que tarde en llegar. Pero yo soy uno de sus mejores amigos. (**Que mentiroso**)

-De acuerdo. El paciente está muy grave. Creemos que no pasará de esta noche. Necesitaríamos un milagro o que tuviese un ángel de la guarda.

Fudou sintió como si le acabaran de dar un golpe en el corazón. Sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho. El doctor se fué sin decir nada más y el se quedó ahí, paralizado. ¿Por qué sentía aquello? A él jamás le importó lo que le pudiera pasar a Atsuya. ¿Por qué entonces sentía que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas? ¿Es que resucitar cambió su forma de ser?

-Hola Fudou- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada burlona de Sakuma.- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Vas a llorar?- dijo Sakuma a punto de echarse a reír.

-Como se te ocurra volver a hacer alguno de esos comentarios. Te juro que te asesino.- Susurró Fudou a la vez que sus ojos se volvían a oscurecer y volvían a adquirir los destellos rojizos. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar y de asesinar a Sakuma al mismo tiempo?

-Fudou, lo que te ocurre, ya que seguro te los estás preguntando, es que eres semi ángel de la guarda.- Fudou lo miró sin entender- Verás cuando eres un ángel de la guarda primerizo, no controlas tus sentimientos y te vuelves sensible y sentimental.- Ahora Fudou lo miraba alucinado.- El problema, es que tambien eres semi vengador, por lo que tu instinto sádico y asesino sale a flote. Eso hace que estes sentimental y con ganas de moler a palos a alguien.

-Entiendo. Pero Atsuya...

-Estará bien.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas mientras se imaginaba como torturar a Sakuma.

-Pues porque es un ángel de la guarda.- El semi vengador abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Él es el ángel de la guarda de Shirou. Por eso no morirá, no te preocupes.- Aclaró Sakuma.

-¿Cuando murió?- Preguntó Fudou anonadado.

-En la avalancha en la que murieron sus padres. Atsuya murió también, pero resucitó. Su misión es ser el ángel de la guarda de Shirou hasta que éste muera. No puede hacer su vida como antes. Lo tiene que proteger a toda costa. El pasado no volverá, hay que afrontarlo. Al igual que tú tampoco volverás a tu vida, sabes de sobra que no volverá a ser como antes.

-Sí, lo se.

-Por cierto. ¿Sabes quien o quienes iban en el coche?

-Sí.

-¿Y quienes iban?

-Los hijos de perra a los que tengo que matar.- Suspiró Fudou haciendo gala de su fino vocabulario.

-Tienes que acabar con ellos de una vez.

-Lo sé.- Dijo sonriendo- Lo tengo todo planeado. Además también se como va a ser mi nuevo look.

-Me alegro.

-Tú encargate de todo lo referente a Atsuya. Yo tengo una venganza que comenzar.

-OK

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

-Ahhhh- suspiró Kidou enfadado- Mira que salir así de tarde del instituto y tener que ir al hospital. Es que solo a Atsuya se le ocurre dejarse atropellar.

Siguió caminado y llegó a una calle poco transitada.

-Odio estas calles. Y las odio más si está anocheciendo.

Aceleró el paso, pero entonces escuchó un ruído procedente de un callejón. Se giró y se asustó al ver a aquellos tipos. Eran los que lo habían violado. Empezó a caminar con rapidez para que no lo vieran pero...

-Eh, mirad, es aquel chico con el que lo pasaramos tan bien.- Dijo el rubio violador/asesino.

-Es verdad. Oye tú detente.

Pero Kidou siguió avanzando.

-Detente si no quieres que nuestra próxima víctima sea tu hermana.

Kidou paró en seco. ¿Como era posible que supieran eso? Los cuatro hombres se empezaron a acercar a él. Kidou estaba entrando en pánico. No quería tener que pasar por lo mismo. ¿Por qué a él?

Solo faltaban unos metros para que esos tipos lo pudiesen tocar. Pero en ese instante un chico se interpuso entre Kidou y los cuatro hombres. El chico tenía el pelo entre rojizo y anaranjado y le llegaba a los hombros. De ojos verdes, tez muy pálida. Llevaba ropa negra, una máscara y unos guantes de cuero.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Preguntó el pelinegro. (el jefe ¿recordáis?)

-Soy un ángel de la guarda vengador- respondió el chico.

-Está loco- le dijo el encapuchado a sú jefe.

En ese momento el chico de pelo rojizo tomó unas finas agujas pero muy largas. Y se las lanzó a los cuatro sujetos acertando de lleno en las piernas de los cuatro. Las agujas llevaban un veneno que no era mortal, pero que producía un intenso dolor.

-Escuchádme bien los cuatro. Hoy no os voy a matar. En primer lugar porque estamos en presencia de una mente frágil.- refiriendose a Kidou- Y en segundo lugar, porque mataros aquí y ahora, no sería divertido. Pronto iré uno por uno torturándoos y matándoos para divertirme. Ahora me voy, hasta dentro de poco supongo.

El chico pelirojizo se acercó a Kidou y se lo llevó de ahí dejando a los cuatro hombres en el suelo retorciendose de dolor.

Kidou estaba en shock. Un chico de su edad, había dejado a los tipos en el suelo mientras gritaban de dolor. Para colmo ese chico se lo llevaba con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. (**No pero casi**)

Kidou, ya recuperado, se paró en seco.

-¿Quien eres y a donde me llevas?

-Soy tu salvador y te llevo fuera de esta peligrosa calle.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que necesito tú ayuda? Además, ellos ahora irán tras mi hermana- le recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡no quiero que le hagan nada!

-¿Y qué querias que hiciera? ¿Que los dejase violarte de nuevo?- Él se dió cuenta de su error y Kidou lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Como sabes tú eso?

-Me lo imaginé por lo que te dijeron y porque tú estabas aterrado al verlos.- Kidou ya no sabía si creerle y, para colmo de males, tenía ganas de llorar al recordar una vez más todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-Y-yo...me tengo...q-que ir al hospital. ¿Podrías a-acompañarme?- Preguntó con miedo a que se negara. El chico pelirojizo dio unos pasos más hasta casi rozar los labios de Kidou. Éste se sorprendió y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

Kidou se volvió a sorprender. ¡Tenía los ojos exactamente igual a los de Fudou! Estubo a punto de desmallarse. ¿Como era posible? El pelirojizo lo abrazó y Kidou se sintió como en los brazos de Fudou. El chico se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Claro que sí.

Kidou sintió un escalofrío. Todo lo de ese chico le recordaba a Fudou. Sobre todo sus ojos y su voz. El pelirojizo se separó y tomó a Kidou de la mano.

-Ahora vámonos. ¿No tenías que ir al hospital?

-S-sí.- Tartamudeó.

El pelirojizo no soltó su mano hasta que llegaron al hospital.

-Gracias- dijo Kidou.

-De nada- le respondió el otro mientras sonreía.

Kidou entró y el otro fué por otra puerta. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Atsuya. Además tenia que decirle que ya no lo tenia pensado matar.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían a Atsuya, luego de "convencer" a un doctor para que le dijese donde estaba, y entró. Pecho la puerta ya que no quería interrupciones.

Atsuya abrió un poco los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe. Ante él un chico de cabellos rojizoanaranjados (**no tengo la menor idea si existe esa palabra**) ,y con una penetrante mirada ojiverde, que no conocía de nada. Además del extraño atuendo que este presentaba.

-¿Y tú quien demonios eres?- el pelirojizo sonrió y se quitó la máscara y la peluca. Atsuya abrió los ojos por pura sorpresa.

-¿Fudou? ¿Eres tú?

-No, tu primo de la Antártida.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Vaya, eres más guapo con peluca y máscara.- dijo Atsuya esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Fudou reprimió las inmensas ganas de abalancearse contra Atsuya y cargárselo sin miramientos. Pero eso era técnicamente imposible ya que era un resucitado, por lo tanto no podía morir.

-Calla y no me arruínes la noche.

-Está bien. A todo esto ¿que querías?

-Nada, decirte que ya sé que eres el ángel de la guarda de Shirou y que no te voy a matar.

-Uff, que alivio saber que no me matarás- dijo ironicamente.

-Cállate Atsuya que hoy estoy de buen humor y no quiero cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

-No me digas. ¿Y se puede saber por que estas de tan buen humor?

-Pues que he comenzado mi venganza y he tenido la oportunidad de estar muy muy cerca de Kidou.

-Pervertido.- Susurró Atsuya.

-¿Y no hay nadie que haya conquistado tú corazón?- Preguntó Fudou de pronto.

-N-n-no- respondió Atsuya sonrojado y nervioso.

-Sí ya, seguro.- Fudou lo miraba con la mirada acusatoria.

-Está bien. Me gusta un vengador. ¿Contento?- Fudou se quedó un poco sorprendido con la respuesta.

-Pero...

-Sí lo se. Se que como es un vengador y no tiene sentimientos, ¡jamás me corresponderá!

-Es que solo a tí se te ocurre fijarte en un vengador- suspiró Fudou.

-Pues te recuerdo que tú casi lo eres.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Sakuma- respondió tranquilamente Atsuya.

-Debí habermelo imaginado. Pero da igual. Por cierto ¿Puedo saber el nombre del vengador que ocupa tu corazón?

-Sí, total ¿que mas da? Total jamás me corresponderá. Su nombre es...

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpad si tuve faltas de ortografía. Y gracias por leer.<strong>

**Os adelanto que en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un vengador. **

**¿Quien será el vengador del que está enamorado Atsuya? ¿Será el mismo que va a aparecer en el próximo capitulo? ¿Kidou tendrá mal su sistema nervioso? ¿Se dará cuenta Kidou de que el pelirojizo y Fudou son la misma persona? ¿Me dejáis algún review?**

**Agradecimientos: Alone Darko, AL3X LINTU, Pau-chan Espitia, Shaty Ana, Itami-chan, Shouko-Marigold y a todos los que leeis os animo a dejarme un review. Porfis.**

**Una vez más pido disculpas por tardar tanto. **

**Nos vemos. BYE!**


	5. Un nuevo aliado

**Siento un montón mi graaaaan tardanza. Pero de verdad que estuve muy liada. No tenía mucha inspiración y ahora que la recuperé maté a alguien. No me malinterpretéis maté a alguien en el fic.**

**Si queridos lectores, Fudou al fin mató a alguien. La verdad esta muerte no la tenía planeada, es light y no la detallé mucho. Pero las próximas si queréis las hago detalladas. Solo decídmelo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Un nuevo aliado**

-Es que solo a tí se te ocurre fijarte en un vengador- suspiró Fudou.

-Pues te recuerdo que tú casi lo eres.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Sakuma- respondió tranquilamente Atsuya.

-Debí habermelo imaginado. Pero da igual. Por cierto ¿Puedo saber el nombre del vengador que ocupa tu corazón?

-Sí, ¿que mas da? Total jamás me corresponderá. Su nombre es...

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos acrecarse a la habitación. Aún estaban un poco alejados, pero tanto Atsuya como Fudou los escuchaban perfectamente ya que tenían los sentidos más agudizados que los humanos.

Fudou se acercó a la puerta y la despechó en un tiempo récord. Se dirigió a la ventana y le dijo a Atsuya a la vez que se disponía a saltar:

-Nos veremos pronto, ya me contarás quien es.- Y saltó desde un tercer piso.

-Menos mal que no puede morir que sino...- se dijo Atsuya. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera que se quedó en shock al ver que Atsuya estaba despierto y fresco como una lechuga.

-¿Tú no eras el chico al que atropellaron?- Preguntó ella saliendo del trance.

-Sí. Por cierto, tráigame algo para comer que me muero de hambre.

La pobre enfermera salió de la habitació con cara de haber visto un fantasma en dirección a la consulta del doctor que atendía a Atsuya.

-Doctor tengo una noticia impactante.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó sin interés.

-Atsuya Fubuki está despierto y me pidió que le llevera algo de comer.- El doctor la miró con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero si estaba entre la vida y la muerte hace poco más de una hora! La gente no se recupera así de rápido.

-Lo sé. O sucedió un milagro, o tiene un ángel de la guarda. (**O es un ángel de la guarda...**)

Fudou aterrizo de pie y salió ileso. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde vivía en esos momentos. La verdad Kageyama y Sakuma se portaban bastante bien con él. Al menos dentro de lo que cabe. Bueno y destacando también los momentos en que Sakuma no estaba por la labor de molestar, que eran relativamente pocos.

Fudou dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y siguió su camino hasta que vió algo que lo sorprendió y le encantó. A lo lejos divisó a los cuatro tipos que tenía que exterminar.

-Creo que voy a seguiros a ver donde me lleváis.- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Los siguió sin que ellos lo notasen siquiera y lo llevaron justo a su escondite. Era un almacén abandonado, bastante alejado de la ciudad.

Fudou volvió a ponerse la peluca y la máscara y entró sin ser visto. Los cuatro hombres se situaron entre unas cajas y se pusieron a esperar. Fudou por su parte se fué a un lugar alto y desde donde se podía ver todo el almacén.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando aparecieron otros cuatro hombres con un montón de papeles.

-Y esos quienes serán.

-Les traen información.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Armas, drogas y personas.

-Por eso sabían lo de la hermana de Kidou.- Dedujo Fudou.

-Probablemente.- Entonces Fudou se dio de cuenta de algo. ¿Quien respondía a todo lo que preguntaba?

Se giró bruscamente y se encontró con un joven. La oscuridad no lo dejaba distinguir muy bien, pero parecía tener su misma edad y eran más o menos de la misma altura.

-¿Quien eres?

-¿De veras quieres saber eso? ¿No te parece más importante saber que soy?

-Eso es cierto, ¿que eres?

-Soy un vengador. Y de ellos me tengo que vengar.- Dijo el joven señalando a los hombres que traían información a los otros cuatro.- Eres un resucitado vengador ¿no?

-No exactamente.

-¿Un ángel de la guarda?- Preguntó el otro.

-Algo por el estilo.

-¡Dime ya que eres!- dijo el vengador perdiendo los estribos.

-Soy un ángel de la guardad vengador.

-¿Como?- preguntó algo desconcertado.

-Pues que tengo que matar a los cuatro tipos a los que se le trae la información, pero al mismo tiempo proteger a un chico.

-Entiendo.

-Y ahora responde a mi primera pregunta. ¿Quien eres?

-Soy Afuro Terumi, pero puedes llamarme Aphrodi. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Akio Fudou y no tengo ningún apodo o sobrenombre.

-O sea que no ocultas tu identidad.

-Sí, lo que llevo es una peluca y he comprobado que funciona. El chico al que debo proteger no me reconoció.

-Me alegro por tí.- Dijo fríamente Aphrodi.

-Que frío eres Aphrodi.

-No me importa, soy un vengador ¿recuerdas? No tengo sentimientos.

-Lo se. Yo soy semi vengador y te entiedo, lo malo es cuando saco mi lado semi ángel y me vuelvo sentimental.

-¿No te gusta ser ambas cosas?

-Es complicado.

En ese momento los tres mayores de los dos grupos se fueron dejando a los menores vigilando su escondrijo.

-Oye Fudou, ¿no te apetece empezar ahora tu venganza? Tu puedes ir junto tu rubito y asesinarlo, mientras yo voy por el mío.- Dijo Aphrodi a la vez que sus ojos se volvían completamente escarlata. Aunque ese detalle paso desapercibido por Fudou ya que estaba todo bastante oscuro.

-Es buena idea. ¿Como hacemos?

-Yo me llevo lejos al mío y tu te quedas aquí "jugando" con tu rubio.

-Me parece bien.

Tanto Fudou como Aphrodi bajaron de donde estaban y se acercaron sigilosamente a donde estaban los chicos. El vengador rubio se llevo al chico del que se tenía que vengar asustando así al rubio de Fudou.

-Genial y ahora ¿donde se metió ese idiota?

-No volverá, está a buen recaudo junto a un amigo mío.- Dijo Fudou a espadas del chico.

Este se giró y en cuanto vió al dueño de la voz, sintió terror. Intentó escapar, pero para su desgracia, las puertas estaban cerradas. Aphrodi las había cerrado imposibiltando así su huída.

-Vaya vaya, ¿tienes miedo de mí?- Preguntó Fudou con una risa sádica en el rostro y con los ojos de un verde muy muy oscuro, demostrando así que era semi vengador.

-¿Que quieres de mí?- preguntó el otro asustado.

-Tú vida.- susurró Fudou. Pero el rubio lo escuchó asustandose aún más.

Cuando intento esconderse, Fudou le lanzó una de sus finas agujas acertando de lleno en un doloroso punto de la espalda, haciendo que el chico perdiese el equilibrio y callese.

-Escucha, tu muerte será bastante rápida ya que tengo hambre y sueño. No tenía planeado matarte hoy, por lo que te cedo ese privilegio.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con mucha dificultad el rubito.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Por qué nos quieres matar?- volvió a preguntar con más dificultad que antes.

-¿Recuerdas al chico de rastas de hoy?

-S-sí- tartamudeó.

-Se perfectamente que lo violasteis y os burlasteis de él, ¡y por encima le hicisteis ver como moría su novio! ¿¡Sabes todo lo que sufrió a raíz de eso! - gritó Fudou perdiendo ya los estribos al recordar- ¡No te parece razón suficiente para mataros! ¿Que creíais? ¿Que os ibais a ir de rositas? ¡Pues no! ¡Os mataré a todos y luego podré morir en paz!

-¿A que te refieres con morir en paz?

-Me refiero a que vosotros me matásteis.

-¿Que? ¡Estás loco!

Entonces Fudou se quitó la máscara y la peluca mostrando así su verdadera identidad.

-No puede ser...

-Ahora despidete de este mundo.- Le dijo Fudou acercándose y posicionándose muy cerca del rubio.

-No, por favor...

-Yo no voy a tene piedad.- le susurró Fudou.

Cogió otra aguja, sin veneno, y con ella le hizo una cruz en la frente al rubio. De esa cruz hecha en su piel pronto empezó a salir sangre.

-Por cierto, también me vengaré por haber atropellado a mi amigo.

Dicho eso cogió tres agujas con veneno mortal. Dos de ellas las clavó en el pecho del chico rozando casi el corazón. Con la tercera hizo algunas heridas por el resto del cuerpo para que el veneno se esparciera más rápido. Unos minutos después el joven murió.

-Veo que no lo has hecho sufrir mucho que digamos.- Le dijo Aphrodi cuando vió el cuerpo.

-Hoy estoy bastante cansado.

-Pues yo no. -dijo Aphrodi con una ligera sonrisa- Si vieras como quedó el mío no lo reconocerías. Pena que no pueda quedarme a ver como los otros tipos descubren el cadáver.

-Eres muy sádico, ¿todos los vengadores sois así?- Preguntó Fudou cansado.

-Solo algunos- respondió sonriendo.

Los dos comenzaron a andar hasta que llegaron al lugar donde vivía Fudou en esos momentos.

-Así que Kageyama te considera uno de sus favoritos.- Dijo Aphrodi. Fudo lo miró sin comprender.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Entremos y te lo explico.

Los dos entraron y se fueron a cambiar cada uno a su cuarto. Cuando terminaron los dos se encontraron en el comedor. En ese momento estaba vacío.

Aphrodi miró con cierta curiosidad a Fudou ahora que mostraba su verdadera identidad. Por su parte Fudou observaba detalladamente al vengador que tenía delante. Con todas las emociones vividas anteriormente no le había dado tiempo a fijarse bien en él.

-Con que esa es tu verdadera identidad- afirmó Aphrodi.

-Así es- corroboró Fudou tranquilamente.

-Bien, ahora te contaré lo que quieras saber.

-Todo, quiero saber todo.

-Bien, empecemos. Kageyama siempre fue un hombre que le gustaba beneficiarse así mismo y odiaba muchas cosas. Eso cambió cuando murió.

A él le corresponde la tarea de guíar a los resucitados y hacerles comprender sus nuevas misiones. Se puede decir que es algo así como un resucitado guía.

-En serio, los resucitados no tienen imaginación con los nombres.- mencionó Fudou.

-Eso es cierto, pero ahora déjame continuar. Él solo ejerce esa tarea momentáneamente mientras el verdadero guía está aprendiendo como funcionan las cosas.

-Déjame adivinar. El aprendiz de guía es Sakuma.

-Sí. Kageyama intenta no encariñarse con ningún resucitado, pero aún así tiene algunos que son sus favoritos.- continuó explicando Aphrodi.- Esos favoritos tiene dones que los otros resucitados no tienen.

-Vamos que sigue siendo un aprovechado.

-Ahora ¿te parece si vamos con la lista de los favoritos?

-Claro, quiero saber quienes son.

-Empecemos con su última adquisición, tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú eres un sujeto casi único. Apenas existen resucitados como tú. Tus poderes de ángel de la guarda están en perfecta armonía con tus poderes de vengador. Eres seguramente uno de los resucitados més poderosos que existen.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Eres un ángel de la guarda con idelales y metas fijas que no dejará que le pase nada a su protegido Yuuto Kidou. El contraste con tus poderes de vengador hace que nadie con malas intenciones le haga daño ya que tu espíritu semi vengador es muy fuerte y lo controlas de marabilla.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Es que acabo de leer el informe.- dijo tranquilamente haciendo que a Fudou le apareciera una gotita estilo anime.

-Ah.

-Sigamos. Despues está Atsuya. Él es un ángel de la guarda especial. Su cuerpo crece y se desarrolla como el de un humano normal y corriente.

-Eso quiere decir que los resucitados se quedan en el mismo estado de desarrollo que cuando murieron ¿no?

-Exacto. Él es uno de los pocos que puede desarrollarse como un humano cualquiera. Pero además de eso posee ciertas habilidades mentales tales como la telequinesis o la telepatía.

- ¿¡No me digas! - exclamó asombrado.- Que calladito lo tenía.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, íbamos al mismo instituto y ahora nos hemos hecho algo así como amigos.- Respondió el ojiverde.

-Ah. Bueno, ahora me describiré a mi mismo. Soy un vengador bastante cruel y sádico. Antes de morir, cuando era un humano normal y corriente, yo era tranquilo y sensato. No me gustaba ver sufrir a nadie y era bastante perspicaz. Un gran cambio ¿no?- Preguntó divertido ante la expresión de Fudou.

-Grandísimo. ¿Como has podido cambiar tanto?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Cosas que pasan tras una muerte dura y cruel. Pero prefiero no hablar del tema, mejor te sigo explicando.

-Yo también tengo una habilidad interesante. Antes la utilizaba jugando al fútbol pero ahora la aplico a mis venganzas y la he mejorado considerablemente. Puedo detener el tiempo.

-Que...emocionante. ¡Que suerte tienes!

-Seguimos. Un ex-vengador que se le asignó la misión de cuidar a su hermana. Por lo que ahora es un ángel de la guarda. Pero he de decir que lo conocí siendo vengador y era más cruel que yo. Pero eso no importa. Es un gran protector y cuida de ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tiene una habilidad muy especial, puede curar heridas de todo tipo.

-¿Y quien es él?- ante la pregunta Aphrodi sonrió.

-Lo conoces perfectamente, su nombre es Shuuya Goenji.

-No puede ser. ¿El delantero de fuego y el enamorado de Shirou Fubuki?

-Sí. Tras aquel accidente en el que se fué de Japón su misión cambió y pasó a ser el ángel de Yuuka.

-Lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo lo mucho que sufrió Shirou cuando Goenji se fué. A todo esto, si el es un vengador ¿como es posible que se enamorara de Shirou.

-Pues porque aunque fuera cruel y sádico, fué el único vengador que se conoce que tuviera sentimientos.

-Que increíble. ¿Hay algún favorito más?

-Sí, y tambien lo conoces. Es un vengador y está en el club de fútbol. La habilidad que poseé es única. Él tambien tiene sentimientos.

-¿Pero no dijiste que el único vengador con sentimientos era Goenji?

-Sí y es cierto. El vengador del que te hablo es especial. Lo entenderás si te lo explico.

-Pues explica. Por cierto, ¿quien es?

-Adivínalo, y si lo haces te explicaré por qué es especial.

-Malvado.

-Lo se.

-Hola Aphrodi. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.- Saludó Sakuma que llegara hace un momento.

-Yo me tengo que ir.- Dijo Fudou de pronto.

-No te preocupes nadie te ehará en falta.- Soltó Sakuma al instante.

-En serio Sakuma, un día de estos te mataré.

-Pues espero ese día con ganas, haber que es capaz de hacer el gran Fudou.

-Cállate que me amargas la vida.- Dijo Fudou con tono amenazante, luego se fue.

Fudou echó a correr dirección al hospital a preguntarle a Atsuya si el vengador del que estaba enamorado era Aphrodi. Iba sin peluca y sin máscara ya que no se imaginaba que tanto Shirou como Kidou se encontraban con Atsuya en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Siento no haberlos contestado, pero como ya dije, estaba muy liada. Los que me dejéis en este capitulo los contestaré, lo prometo.<strong>

**¿Quien será el vengador que está en el club de fútbol? ¿Cual será su habilidad especial? ¿Cual sería el accidente que llevó a Goenji a dejar Japón? ¿Kidou y Atsuya verán a Fudou cuando éste llegue al hospital? ¿Alguno de vosotros se imaginaba la razón real de que Sakuma esté con Kageyama? ¿Me dejáis un review aunque sea pequeñito?**

**Agradecimientos: AL3X LINTU, Alone Darko, Shaty Ana, Itami-chan, Oyuky Yami y Li Zakuro0.**

**Un beso BYE!**


	6. Venganza contra el Vengador

**Hola. Siento haber tardado medio siglo en subir la conti, me disculpo y espero que sigais leyendo el fic.**

**A partir de ahora intentaré subir cada semana si no me ponen demasiados deberes. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mí sinó a level-5. **

**Ahora sí ¡A leer!**

**Venganza contra el Vengador**

Aceleró el paso, ya casi estaba llegando al hospital. Suspiró con pesadez y decidió parar un poco. ¿Por qué se sentía tan agotado? ¿No se suponía que ahora no le afectaban estas cosas? Sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar de nuevo solo que con el ritmo más pausado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en llegar al hospital que no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían. El perseguidor dibujó una sonrisita y decidió jugar un rato con Fudou. Lo estampó, sin dejar que lo mirase a la cara, contra un árbol que había cerca sin darle a Fudou tiempo para reaccionar.

-¿Que demonios...?- El pelicastaño estaba demasiado sorprendido. ¿Como había bajado la guardia así?

El desconocido se dedicó a oler el aroma que emanaba de la nuca del semi vengador. Fudou hacía intentos para soltarse, pero eran completamente inútiles. ¿Como era posible que esa persona tuviese tanta fuerza?

-¿Como es posible que tengas tanta fuerza?- Preguntó Fudou en un susurro.

-Soy un resucitado.- Susurro con voz ronca el perseguidor.

-Ya me parecía.- Se dijo Fudou.

El perseguidor acarició la espalda del ojiverde haciendo que éste se estremeciera ante el contacto.

-Suéltame maldito resucitado pervertido.

El otro soltó una leve carcajada a la vez que soltaba a Fudou. Éste al verse libre se giró dispuesto a atacar a ese maldito pervertido pero se quedó de piedra al ver quien era realmente.

-Cuanto tiempo- Saludó feliz de la vida y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Go...Go... ¡Goenji!- Fudou no daba credito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí parado frente a él estaba el mismísimo Shuuya Goenji con una sonrisita ¿angelical? Y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Parece que estás sorprendido de verme.

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN SABER DE TÍ?- Gritó Fudou con ganas de matar a Goenji.

-Vamos hombre, no te pongas histérico ¿es que acaso me echabas de menos?- preguntó Goenji con prepotencia.

-Alto, para, detente. ¿Por qué hablas como yo cuando estaba vivo?

-Es que los resucitados no se parecen a como eran cuando eran humanos.

-Oye, eso no es del todo cierto. Atsuya sigue igual según lo que nos contó Shirou sobre su infancia.

-Es que Atsuya es un caso extraño.

Una gotaza apareció en la cabeza de Fudou.

-Ya me parecía a mí que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.- Dijo Fudou.

-Pero lo relacionado con mi comportamiento solo estaba actuando- Aclaró Goenji volviendo con el tono que siempre lo caracterizó así como su expresión tranquila y distante.

-Pues déjame decirte que eres muy buen actor.

-Lo sé.

"Anda que no es humilde el tío"- pensó ironicamente Fudou con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Y a donde te dirigías?- Preguntó el pelicrema.

-Al hospital.

-¿Es que está Kidou hospitalizado?

-No, está Atsuya y voy a visitarlo.

-¿A visitarlo? No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con él. La última vez que os ví juntos estábais compitiendo por ver quien era mejor gastando bromas. Me compadezco de todo el equipo, ¡incluso Kogure cayó en una de vuestras bromas!

-Jejeje es que soy muy bueno ideando esa clase de cosas.

-Mejor tener cuidado contigo.

-¿Me acompañas al hospital?- Preguntó el pelicastaño.

-Sí, por qué no. Así veré como está el demonio pelirrosa.

-Es un ángel de la guarda.

-Para mí siempre será un demonio, aún si le salen alas blancas.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Los dos se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro. Algo extraño pero no dejaron de conversar.

Cuando llegaron al hospital entraron con cuidado para que no los viera nadie conocido. Se dirigieron al ascensor y se metieron dentro. Cuando salieron tanto Goenji como Fudou se quedaron estáticos, frente a ellos se encontraba un Shirou sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Shirou?- al escuchar la voz de Goenji el peliplata se desmayó por la impresión.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron ambos resucitados.

Se iban a acercar a Shirou para llevarselo cuando oyeron unos pasos y una voz demasiado familiar para ambos.

-Shirou, ¿donde te has metido?

¡Era Kidou! Goenji y Fudou se miranron como idiotas sin saber que hacer hasta que el pelicrema reaccionó y empujó a Fudou al interior del ascensor de nuevo.

-¡Shirou!- Gritó Kidou corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el peliplata desmayado. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron justo a tiempo para que Kidou no supiera quien estaba dentro.

Goenji y Fudou estaban demasiado sorprendidos y si el corazón les latiese como ántes seguro que iría a mil por hora.

-Creo que pospondremos la visita.- consiguió decir el ojiverde.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió el pelicrema.

Los dos resucitados salieron a toda velocidad del hospital, habían sido demasiado descuidados.

Se dirigieron a la mansión de Kageyama ya que Goenji tenía que hablar con él y Fudou vivía allí. Durante el camino se pusieron a imaginar que ocurriría si los descubrían. Al final tuvieron algo en claro, no pasaría nada bueno.

Estaban ya frente a la puerta principal cuando escucharon un ruído procedente del jardín. Ambos se miraron y se dirigieron hacia allí.

-Aphrodi- susurró Fudou.

En una zona del jardín se encontraba el rubio entrenando. Su velocidad, fuerza, reflejos,...todo era sobrehumano. Fudou estaba sorprendido con todas esas habilidades. Durante unos segundos pudieron ver la cara de Aphrodi y vieron sus ojos escarlata que brillaban sádicamente.

-Hola chicos- saludó Aphrodi.

-Hola-dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

-¿Os gusta como entreno?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Sí es muy interesante.- Respondió Fudou.

-Tú también podrías entrenar de vez en cuando.

-Yo me tengo que ir- anunció Goenji.

-Hasta otra.- Se despidió Fudou.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió también Aphrodi.

-¿Al final conseguiste ver a Atsuya?- Preguntó el rubio mientras seguía entrenando.

-No, aparecieron Shirou y Kidou y tuvimos que salir a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿Tuvimos?

-Sí, yo y Goenji.

-Así que te acompañó.

-Ajá. Bueno me voy a dormir.

-Yo seguiré entrenando.

Fudou se dirigió a su habitación y Aphrodi siguió a lo suyo.

Pasaban ya de las cinco de la madrugada cuando alguien entró en el despacho de Kageyama para reunirse con él.

-Bueno, ¿que quieres?- Preguntó el recien llegado.

-Tengo una misión para tí.- Respondió Kageyama.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Quiero que mantengas vigilado a Kidou para que Fudou tenga más tiempo para entrenarse.

-Soy un vengador no un ángel de la guarda.

-No te quejes. Además a parte de Atsuya eres el único resucitado que hay en el Raimon.

-Lo he entendido. Vigilaré a Kidou a partir de mañana.- Dijo el vengador con un brillo escarlata en sus ojos.

Kidou salió del hospital. Había pasado la noche entera ahí. Tenía mucho sueño y quería llegar ya a su casa.

Justo cuando iba llegar a su coche sintió que algo impactaba contra su cabeza haciendo que cayese al instante.

-Me vengaré de tí maldito enmascarado pelinaranja.- Dijo una voz mientras cogía el cuerpo inconsciente de Kidou.

Fudou había salido a dar un paseo. Estar todo el día encerrado en su habitación era lo más aburrido y desesperante del mundo. Esta vez llevaba la máscara y la peluca por si las moscas.

-No vuelvo a pasarme cinco horas seguidas en mi habitación nunca más. A no ser que sea para dormir.- Se decía a sí mismo.

-Vaya vaya. Mira quien anda por aquí.- Fudou se giró y se encontró con uno de los que tenía que matar. Era el encapuchado.- Me las vas a pagar por haber matado a mi hermano pequeño.- Dijo con tono amenazante.

-Aquel rubito ¿era tú hermano?- Preguntó Fudou.

-Sí, y tú lo mataste desgraciado. Pero perderás lo que más te importa.- Dijo con una sonrisita el encapuchado.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Tienes treinta segundos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para decidir entre matarme o salvar a Yuuto Kidou.- Fudou abrió los ojos como platos ante la amenaza.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. De una pequeña casa abandonada salía humo y se distinguíal algunas llamas.

-Kidou estará muerto dentro de muy poco.- Dijo divertido el encapuchado.

-¡Me las pagarás maldito bastardo!- Gritó Fudou mientras corría todo cuanto podía para llegar a la casa.

Al llegar a mitad de camino sintió como a sus pulmones le costaba inspirar oxígeno, como su pecho dolía con cada latido y como sus músculos se lastimaban ante tal esfuerzo.

Ya casi había llegado pero ya no podía respirar y tenía algún que otro músculo desgarrado. Estaba sintiendo todo el miedo y dolor que sentía Kidou, a parte del suyo. Ya visualizaba la casa, ya estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras del porche cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó de rodillas impotente.

No podía moverse y Kidou estaba muriéndose dentro de esa cabaña. Su cuerpo se desplomó completamente y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-No...te-tengo que salvarlo.- Murmuraba.

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente y la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia. Alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Fudou.

Tal vez este no fuera su final.

* * *

><p><strong>No me matéis! Tenía que meterle drama a la cosa ^^U Además Goenji ha vuelto y pronto se desvelará la verdadera identidad de nuestro vengador del Raimon.<strong>

**¿Que querría hablar Goenji con Kageyama? ¿Por qué a vuelto Goenji? ¿Que será del pobre Shirou ^^U? ¿Matará Atsuya a Goenji por lo de Shirou O.o? ¿Quien será la persona que corría hacia Fudou? ¿Me dejáis reviews, porfas?**

**Agradezco a todos los que me leeis y me dejais reviews. Un abrazo!**

**BYE!**


	7. Circunstancias

**Bien luego de muuuuuuuucho tiempo regreso y esta vez para quedarme. Aquí os dejo lo que os debía desde hace tiempo.**

**Circunstancias**

Llegó agitado a donde estaba Fudou. Se arrodilló junto a él y comprobó que todavía estaba vivo. Tomó aire y decidido entró a esa casa para rescatar a Kidou.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró. Buscó con la mirada alguna pista de donde podía estar el de rastas. Corrió de un lado para otro como un loco pero no encontraba ni rastro. ¿Donde demonios estaba? Decidió recorrer la maldita casa otra vez para cercionarse de que en verdad Kidou estaba allí.

Se iba ya a rendir cuando se fijó en una pequeña puerta que había pasado desapercibida todo este tiempo. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella cuando el techo comenzó a desmoronarse sobre él.

¡Genial! No solo tenía que entrar a una casa envuelta en llamas para rescatar a alguien siendo como era un vengador, sinó que además se le caía el techo encima. Esquivó como pudo los escombros y entró por la puerta.

-Mierda- maldijo al darse cuenta de que la puertecita del demonio iba al sótano.- Fudou, si salgo de esta me vengaré.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se encontró a un Kidou inconsciente a punto de ser devorado por las llamas. Además de que apenas había ya oxígeno. A este paso moriría asfixiado.

-Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, y si es entero mejor.- Había fuego por todos lados y aunque él no se quemara el estratega corría un grave peligro.

Desató las cuerdas que tenía para que no se escapase y lo puso en su espalda haciendo que los brazos del estratega quedasen alrededor de su cuello y sujetó firmemente sus piernas.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que sacarte de aquí sin que te quemes.- Empezó a subir las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo a comprobar si se podía pasar por ahí, y para su suerte si se podía. Se coló con cuidado entre los escombros y consiguió salir con muchos esfuerzos. Caminó rumbo a la puerta principal y salió rápidamente.

Cuando puso a Kidou a salvo comprobó su estado de salud. Todavía respiraba y pese a que tenía varias quemaduras no parecían muy graves. Lo peor ya había pasado. Entonces centró su atención en Fudou, su respiración estaba muy entrecortada y parecía tener peor aspecto que Kidou.

El joven vengador suspiró resignado, ni siquiera sabía muy bien como había terminado todo así. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Kageyama.

-_Dime_.

-Kageyama rápido, necesitamos los poderes curativos de Goenji. Kidou y Fudou no están pasando su mejor momento.

_-¿Donde estáis?_

-Kageyama no fastidies. Eres el guía, tienes que saber pefectamente donde estamos. No estoy ahora como para dar explicaciónes.

-_Vale, acabo de localizaros. Ahora envío a Goenji y a Aphrodi_.

-¿Y por qué mandas también a Aphrodi?

-_Porque sí_.- Y colgó.

Los minutos pasaban y el joven empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Por qué tenía él que cuidar e estes dos? Vale, puede que apreciara a Kidou, pero no tenía ningún sentimiento positivo hacia Fudou.

-Ya llegué.- Escuchó a sus espaldas. Un pelicrema se acercó a Kidou y estendió sus manos haca el cuerpo del estratega. Poco a poco las heridas se iban cerrando y las quemaduras desaparecían.

-¿No vas a curar también a Fudou?- Preguntó el joven vengador.

-No puede- dijo Aphrodi- Goenji solo puede utilizar sus poderes curativos con humanos. No sirve de nada con los resucitados. Creo que se me olvidó decirselo a Fudou el otro día.- Aphrodi puso su pose pensativa- Pues no, no se lo dije.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Lo dejamos aquí?- Preguntó el joven vengador.

-¡Estas loco!- Dijo Goenji.

-Solo preguntaba- se escusó el otro.

Aphrodi suspiró y decidió llevar él a Fudou. Lo puso en su espalda y miró a los otros dos.

-Yo me encargo de Fudou, vosotros ocupaos de Kidou.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Goenji.

Dejó suevemente el cuerpo de Kidou sobre la cama. Aún tardaría unas horas en despertar. Se aseguró que nadie lo veía y salio.

-Vámonos antes de que venga alguien.- Susurró Goenji.

-Sí sí, ya voy.

Los dos jóvenes salieron sin problemas de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia a la otra mansión, la de Kageyama.

Se sentía extrañamente en calma y el ambiente transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un gran salón blanco. La luz era completamente natural aunque no se veía ninguna ventana. Sus ojos verdes recorríeron el lugar preguntándose si habría muerto. En ese momento una suave música de piano inundó sus oídos.

Se levantó sin ninguna dificultad y se dirigió hacia el sitio de donde provenía esa dulce, pero a la vez, melancólica melodía. Se encontró de frente con una enorme puerta blanca con detalles en plata y marfil y consiguió abrirla sin ningún problema. Allí sentada frente a un piano y con un vestido color crema, una mujer con el pelo castaño claro y ojos azules lo miraba con dulzura. Dejó de tocar y se levantó para dirigirse a donde él se encontraba.

-Hola- saludó con una voz angelical- te estaba esperando.

-¿He muerto otra vez?- preguntó Fudou con un nudo en el estómago.

-No cariño, sigues con vida. Todavía es pronto para tu regreso definitivo, te quedan muchas cosas por hacer.- Explicó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿que hago yo aquí?

-Estás aquí porque debo advertirte.- Dijo poniendose seria de pronto.- Pronto las cosas se pondrán muy mal, nada es lo que parece. Tendrás que andarte con ojo, querrán matarte. Tu conversión fue un error que él querrá reparar. Pero tú eres fuerte y tus amigos también lo son.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ellos me tendrán que ayudar?

-Sí.- Respondió con calma.- Pero has de tener cuidado. Para que llegues a lograr tu cometido, uno de ellos debe morir.- Fudou abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No,no,no,no, no puedo permitir que les pase nada.- Dijo alzando la voz sin darse cuenta.

-Es un precio que hay que pagar para terminar de una vez con siglos de dolor y muertes prematuras. Él es cruel, mata sin piedad. Se esconde entre los humanos y se vuelve cada vez más fuerte. Pero, tiene una debilidad que tú deberás encontrar.

-Pero...

-Se acaba el tiempo.- Dijo la mujer mientras todo se empezaba a volver borroso para el ojiverde.- Cuída de mi hijo.- Fudou se sorprendió de nuevo.

-Tú eres la madre biológica de Kidou.- Ella sonrió con ternura y Fudou estuvo completamente seguro. Fue lo último que vió antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Se despertó agitado y con dolor en todo su cuerpo. Las palabras de la madre de Kidou se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Un momento ¿la madre de Kidou? Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Sí la madre de Kidou, dulce y muy hermosa.

-Por fin te has despertado bello durmiente.- Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Fudou.

-Atsuya, ¿tú no deberías estar en el hospital?

-Ya me dieron el alta. Mientras tú dormías claro.

-¿Cuanto tiempo...?

-Una semana. Yo ya creí que no te recuperaríamos.- Dijo burlón el pelirrosa.

-No creerás lo que he soñando.

-¿Que vivías en una isla exótica llena de estrategas de pelo castaño y ojos rojos, que solo existían para servirte?- Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Fudou mientras se preguntaba por qué se hablaba con este falto de ideas.

-¡Claro que no, imbécil!- Gritó mientras buscaba algo dentro de su campo visual que sirviera para ahorcar a Atsuya.

-Era broma- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco. Fudou suspiró.- Venga cuentame de que iba el sueño.

-Soñé ¡que hablaba con la madre de Kidou!

-Solo faltaba su padre y el señor Kidou para poder pedir su consentimiento y así casarte con tú amado Yuuto.- Un aura asesina cubrió al ojiverde.

-Atsuya- dijo con voz de ultartumba- ¡No vivirás para ver la luz del día!- Gritó mientras se lanzaba a por él.

-¡Pero si son las tres de la tarde!- Dijo esquivándolo.

-Bueno, ¡pues no vivirás para ver el próximo amanecer!

-Con vivir hasta el atardecer me conformo.- Murmuró a la vez que corría por la habitación seguido de un Fudou con ansias asesinas.

-Veo que ya estás mucho mejor.- Aphrodi acababa de entrar a la habitación y los miraba a ambos con una ceja enarcada.

-Es que mi aura tiene poderes curativos.- Bromeó Atsuya.

-Pues me alegro por tí.- dijo Aphrodi carente de emoción.

-Pero que animados estamos hoy.- Ironizó el pelirrosa.

-Kageyama quiere vernos a todos ya mismo.- Informó el rubio. Luego de decir eso salió de la habitación tranquilamente.

-Luego seguimos con esta "conversación".- Amenazó Fudou lanzándo miradas asesinas a Atsuya.

-Claro, claro.- Afirmó el pelirrosa.

Estaban Atsuya, Fudou, Goenji, Aphrodi ya reunidos en el despacho de Kageyama.

-Bien, ha llegado la hora de poneros al corriente de la verdad. Aunque algunos ya saben algunas cosas. Por ejemplo que Sakuma es el autentico guía y yo solo estoy aquí como guía de transición para que él pueda aprender con calma. Que todos vosotros tenéis dones que os hacen distintos a los demás. O que aún falta uno de nosotros por llegar. Un vengador que aún no conocéis todos.- Añadió mirando a Fudou.

Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió suavemente dejando entrar a alguien. Fudou se giró un poco y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Tú...

-Yo soy el vengador del Raimon.- Dijo sonriendo.

**Agradezco todos vuestros reviews, y gracias por leer mi fic ;D Aún queda mucho por delante y en el próximo capitulo, por fin se descubrirá la autentica identidad de nuestro vengador del Raimon. Además se desvelará toooda la verdad.**

**He tardado tanto porque , a parte de que fanfiction no me dejaba entrar nunca ¬¬, estoy haciendo de _Cuando la muerte no es el fin _una novela original. (Con la redacción mejorada, más detallado...) Si queréis cuando empiece a subirla a mi blog os paso el enlace. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos, Bell.**


End file.
